1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cage nuts and, particularly, to a cage nut which can be engaged with a screw to mount a server to a server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical cage nut usually includes a nut and a cage member which wraps around the nut. The cage member usually includes a base portion and two sidewalls extending from the base portion. A pair of strip-shaped clamping portions extends outwardly from the two corresponding sidewalls. The width of the clamping portion along a direction parallel to the base portion is slightly less than the side of a square hole. The distance between the two clamping portions is usually slightly greater than the side of the square hole. When mounting the cage nut in the square hole, the two clamping portions are aligned to a pair of sides of the square hole, and then the clamping portions are pushed toward each other with the assistance of a tool such as a screwdriver to allow the clamping portions to pass through the square hole and then are released to let the clamping portions attach on the periphery of the square hole. However, it is not convenient to mount the cage nut into the square hole using a tool.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cage nut, which can overcome the abovementioned limitations.